Living in Fear
by snowrider88
Summary: Everything was fine for 12-year-old Harry. He had a great family. Friends, fresh from his 1st year at Hogwarts. Until one day a van caught him. Harry is torn apart by what happened and isn't open for help. Involves a different kind of abuse, in which ther
1. Default Chapter

This is my most recent story. It takes place in Harry's point-of-view. This is the summer before his 2nd year. It's in August so he already is 12.  
  
His parents are both alive, they never died. He still has the scar because a friend was baby-sitting Harry at the time of the attack and Lily's friend was killed. Harry has a little brother, Seth who is 10. Then Skyler, he is 7 and then Dakota she is 4. Enjoy ___________________________________________  
  
I didn't know what to do. My life was taking a wrong turn. Everything had been going well... until one day I was walking home from the local skatepark when it... happened.  
  
Who should I go to for help? I thought the only things I had to worry about were magic related. But now this happened. A complete stranger. A MUGGLE even!  
  
I was embarrassed, ashamed of myself. All I wanted to do was go home a take a long shower to wash off all the germs I felt covering my body.  
  
When I got home, though, Sirius was over. Go figure. He practically lived with us. Even though he had a wife and a kid of his own. He and my dad had a good bond.  
  
"Hey Harry! Learn that 360 yet?" Sirius asked, tugging on my arm.  
  
I shook my head and laid my board down on the floor. I was semi relieved to be home and out of the hot, August heat.  
  
I walked over to the kitchen to get a big glass of ice water. But when I tried swallowing it I choked and gagged it up over the sink.  
  
"Whoa, are you okay?" Dad asked, coming over and setting his cool hand on my back.  
  
I shook him off, "I'm fine!"  
  
He gave me a strange look and glanced over at Sirius.  
  
"Maybe you just got too hot, maybe you should lie down for awhile with something cold on your head," He suggested.  
  
"I said I was fine!" and I left the kitchen and ran down to my room on the lower level of our 3-story house.  
  
I sat in my room for who knows how long. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep right from the moment I laid down, but I wouldn't let myself. I was too afraid. Sad to admit but I was.  
  
I couldn't live in fear for the rest of my life. But I couldn't tell anybody or Mark would kill me.  
  
I never in my life had seen Mark up until this afternoon. He was a sick middle-aged man that lived alone. He followed me ever since I got back from Hogwarts but I never thought much of him.  
  
Until around noon today.  
  
I was alone at the skatepark. I knew a few other guys that were muggles but they weren't home, or able to go skateboard with me. So, I went alone.  
  
The navy van sat in the parking lot for a half hour, the man named Mark watched me the whole time. After a 1/2 hour I was getting nervous so was going to head home. But I had to go through the parking lot for that.  
  
He got me. He pried me into the back of the van and tied me down. He duckedtaped my eyes and he forced my hands up over my head and into hand- cuffs.  
  
"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I had screamed. But to no avail. I was trapped. I thought I was a goner.  
  
"Make one more sound and I kill you," Mark threatened.  
  
I never did see his face. I didn't even know his name was Mark. He told me that, but he also told me it wasn't his real name.  
  
"You won't be able to do anything about it, I've planned it all out." Mark had said into my face. Then he started taking my clothes off slowly...  
  
"Harry?" my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. A minute later my kid brother, Seth, appeared there.  
  
His dark, short brown hair was dripping wet and his blue eyes glistened. He was only in his swimming trunks and water was rolling off him.  
  
"WHAT?!" I hollared. He looked taken aback. I normally was good to him. We had a pretty good relationship for being brothers.  
  
"Mum wants you. Jeez, you're crabby." Seth said before he turned and dashed from my door-frame.  
  
"Great, just great!" I thought angrily. I got up off my bed and started back up to the main level. "What do you want?" I said rudely. My mom looked at me in shock.  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that young man. Apologize right now," Dad said from the living room couch.  
  
"No, I can freaken talk however I like!" I said. I knew I had pushed it. My dad was strick when it came to respect.  
  
He got up and walked over to me, he left only a foot between us.  
  
"What'd you say?" He asked.  
  
"You know what I said," I said and looked over at my mother.  
  
She had her arms crossed and they both looked mad.  
  
"Sit down, now." Dad said and pointed to the extra chair that was up against the wall.  
  
I obeyed and when I got there I crossed my arms and slid down and I kept my face tight.  
  
"Mum where's Skyler?" Seth asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"He's next door honey, why don't you go get him. It's almost dinner," Lily said.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Seth asked.  
  
"Um, we'er going to order out," Mum said. Seth looked happy at that.  
  
"Really!? Pizza?!" He shouted.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Could you go get your little brother?" Mom asked. Seth swept from the house without a second word.  
  
Then, Dad turned to me. He leaned back against the table and crossed his arms.  
  
"What?" I said. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"I don't know where you think you get off talking to me or your Mum like this Harry, explain please," Dad said. I looked up at him and my cheeks burned with rage.  
  
"I don't have to freaking tell you anything! Just go away!" I screamed and got up and started running from the room.  
  
Dad grabbed my arms in a tight grip. And it took me by such a surprise I jumped.  
  
"What?! What is it? What happened!? You leave the house happy as can be but now you are being a little brat! What's the matter with you?" Dad asked and he let go of my arm and gripped the back of my shirt.  
  
That scared me for some reason. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I felt invaded and screamed. He let go of me like a hot iron but he saw my lower back. It has some marks on it. They pretty much ended at my underwear line but I guess they went up far enough for him to see.  
  
"What the...? Honey? What happened?" Dad asked, my mum came over and tried to pull up my shirt. But like I said, they pretty much ended at my pants line and my back was pretty much fine.  
  
"I'm FINE! GET OFF!" I screamed and got them off me.  
  
Running down to my room didn't do me no good. My parents followed me, and I couldn't keep two grown wizards out of my room.  
  
"Harry, what is going on? What happened to you?" Dad asked.  
  
I was crying by then and couldn't stop myself too well. It was nerving.  
  
"Who did that to you sweetie?" Mum asked, she came over and put her soft hand on my face.  
  
My face screwed up as I tried to hold in my pain. I let out a sob and tried to turn from my parents but they wouldn't let me.  
  
"Come on homey, what happened?" Dad asked calmly. I looked him in the eye. His face showed all concern, same with my mom's. But I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't.  
  
After what seemed like ages in silence my dad took the bottom of my shirt and tried to pull it up.  
  
"It's not on your back, is it... on your butt?" He asked kindly. I knew they were worried. I would of been too. But there was no way I would take my pants off, or show them anything.  
  
I felt my face turn red and a single tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Will you show us sweetie?" Mum asked daringly.  
  
I felt all my "cool" leave and I felt like the stupidest person on earth.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid," Dad said encouragingly.  
  
Mom nodded her agreement and rested her hand on my knee.  
  
I was sitting on the side of my bed and both of them were crouched down in front of me.  
  
"How about, I leave and you can tell Dad. Maybe show him?" Mum suggested.  
  
They didn't even wait for me to answer before my mom left and shut the door behind her.  
  
Then it was just me and my father. I felt the tension build.  
  
"I know you're probably going to hate me, but Harry if you don't show me, or at least tell me, I will have to do it the hard way," Dad said after a few minutes.  
  
I didn't say anything and kept my face down.  
  
"Because, if it is what I think it is. Then you need help, and whoever did it will get what they deserve. Was it a muggle?" Dad asked, his voice was very kind and I only remember him talking like this when me or one of my siblings was scared or hurt.  
  
I didn't want him to use magic to get it out of me, so I opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"Y-yeah," I said, I took a deep breath to keep from crying. I had luckily stopped in those long moments of awkwardness.  
  
"It was a muggle?" He asked, to double check he heard right.  
  
"Y-Yes." 


	2. At the doctors

thank you for the comments. I appreciate them. Here's a little part. I will try to post everyday though. I think it is dumb when people start a story and never come back.  
  


* * *

  
I could tell my dad was trying to keep calm with me. He wanted me to talk to him but I just couldn't. He'd laugh or something. Probably yell at me... I don't know.  
  
"Tell me Harry, what did he do to you? Did he just touch you or did he actually do something?" Dad asked.  
  
I didn't say anything but kept my eyes to the floor. Dad was right up close to me. His hands were resting on either side of me.  
  
"Come on honey, I want to help you," Dad said.  
  
"H-he-" I started to say but my voice sounded weird and if I talked much more I'd start crying.  
  
"What? Honey what?" Dad pleaded.  
  
"He h-hurt me," I said taking deep breaths to prevent the water-works.  
  
"How did he hurt you?" Dad asked. He was hoping I would keep talking.  
  
"He t-took off my clothes Dad, h-he took off my jeans," I said and I did start crying.  
  
Dad got up and sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me to him. I rested my face just under his chin and had my left cheek on his chest. He scutted me back a little so we were on the bed better.  
  
"What did he do after that?" Dad asked kindly.  
  
I told him, sadly enough. I broke down and told him everything. I knew if I wouldn't of he was of used magic and I would of been forced to tell him. That would of been even worse.  
  
"I'm scared, I'm so scared." I sobbed.  
  
"It's okay to be scared, you don't have to be though. We'll get this straitened out. I'm so sorry honey," Dad said.  
  
"He's going to get me again," I said.  
  
"No, he's not going to lay another dirty hand on you, don't worry. Trust me, Harry." Dad said. I sat in a gown ontop of a very uncomfortable table. I was scared because the table had little leg posts on it and a bunch of other tools I didn't fancy.  
  
"Why'd we have to go to a muggle place Dad? Why?!" I cried.  
  
My mom wanted to be back in the room with me but I refused. She could for a little while, but during the exame I didn't want her in there. I didn't even want my dad in there. But, he was.  
  
"Harry, I told you. We brought you here for all kinds of reasons. One, do you know how easy this would be to get into the Daily Prophet? Or, two, it'd be easier to jail this punk if we were with muggle authority," Dad said. He sat on the bench next to the doctor's desk.  
  
I looked down at my hands and made sure I was covered fully for the thousandth time.  
  
When the doctor came in he was wearing a smile. I swallowed hard and tried to imagine that this wasn't happening. He and Dad talked about what I had said happened. I tried to block it out of my head the best I could.  
  
But I couldn't help it when the doctor came over to the end of the table and put two rubber gloves on.  
  
I tensed and crossed my ankles.  
  
"Okay Harry, I'm going to have to ask you to lie back," Dr. Sexton said kindly.  
  
I kept my face down and my legs crossed. They waited for me to lay back but I was so humiliated I didn't want to. I just wanted to go home and curl up on my bed. Pretend that none of this happened.  
  
"Harry?" Dr. Sexton asked.  
  
I looked around and tried to hold back a sob. But, I couldn't and I let it out. Tears came along with it. Dad stood up and came over to me. He wrapped me in a hug and whispered comforting words in my ear.  
  
"It's okay honey, he see's this all the time. You aren't the first. Don't be embarrassed. You don't have to be, just lie back," Dad said softly. I tore from him slowly and laid back. The bright ceiling light shown in my face and I didn't stop crying.  
  
"Now could you put each of your feet in one of these?" Dr. Sexton said. I put my hands to my face and did as he told.  
  
The whole time my dad was up by my head. His cheek was on my forehead and he stroked my hair. " I want to go home," I cried after 15 minutes of torture.  
  
"You will soon, he's almost done," Dad said.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, it looks like he'll need some stitches, his colon is pretty swallen (sp) it feels like.  
  
And it looks like this guy did a hell of a job and wasn't worried about hurting Harry. All around here it's bruises and cut... hmmm.. Harry is it hurting really bad?" Dr. Sexton asked.  
  
I didn't answer but tried nodding my head. I couldn't stop him, so Dad got a nice clear view of me. He cursed under his breath and that made me more upset.  
  
"Well, you can scoot up and rolled over for me Harry. We better get this done with," Dr. Sexton said.  
  
I didn't know when it'd be over. He numbed my whole bottom area and gave me what felt like fifty shots. A nurse had to come in and she brought a cart full of little stitches.  
  
"How's he going to sit?" Dad asked, holding my hand.  
  
"These are hilder stitches. They curve into his skin, so they are on the inside of his body. Not like how most are on top," Dr. Sexton said.  
  
Not a word of that made any sense to me. All I knew was that it hurt.  
  
"OWWE! STOP!" I screamed when I felt him stick something in me. I moved and that made it hurt more. Dad tried holding me still until the doctor could get whatever it was out of me.  
  
"Calm down, buddy. Tell you what, after this we can go do whatever you'd like. Want to go see that movie? Grind? Anything you'd like. How about after that we go get you a new skateboard, huh? Would you like that?" Dad asked, trying to get my mind off it.  
  
"Y-yeah," I sobbed, sniffing my nose.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. And after that we could get something to eat, your choice. Since your brothers and sister are eating right now with Sirius. Do you want Mom to come our just us guys?" Dad asked.  
  
"J-ust u-us," I cried. I loved my mum don't get me wrong but just hanging out with my dad was something I rarely got to do.  
  
He smiled and set his hand on the back of my neck. "Okay, that's cool." 


End file.
